Conventionally, there is known a technique which connects an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a print server with a computer via a network.
Moreover, a tablet type portable terminal having a communication function is currently being popularized. With the use of the portable terminal, a file to be printed is stored in a print server, the user moves to a desired printer to specify the printer at the scene and send a printing indication.
When the printing indication is given, the list of an image forming apparatus is displayed on the screen of the portable terminal. The list is formed using an advertising packet or a broadcast packet sent by the image forming apparatus to a network
However, there are a great many printers connected with a network in a large business location. Therefore, there are so many image forming apparatuses displayed on the portable terminal that the user sometimes does not know which one should be chosen.